The Last Song
by whatmakesyoubeautiful101
Summary: Kurt is forced to stay at his dad's house for a whole summer after not seeing his dad since his parents divorce. Kurt thinks his summer is ruined untill he meets one Blaine, who Kurt starts to fall in love with. Blaine also helps Kurt get back in touch with his musical side which also helps Kurt re-kindle his relationship with his dad. Based on "The Last Song" by Nicholas Sparks.
1. You Have No Idea

******Title: **The Last Song

**Rated: **T (for language)

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel is forced to stay at his father's house for a whole summer after not seeing his dad since his parents divorce. Kurt thinks his summer is totally ruined untill he meets one Blaine Anderson, who Kurt starts to fall in love with. Blaine also helps Kurt get back in touch with his musical side which also helps Kurt re-kindle his relationship with his dad. Based on the Movie and Novel "The Last Song" by Nicholas Sparks.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. So I was bored one day and sick at home and was watching the movie "The Last Song" and wondered if anyone had made a Glee fanfiction that was based on "The Last Song" and they probably have but I decided that I wanted to make one, so I did. I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, that is Ryan Murphy. I also don't own The Last Song, that is Nicholas Sparks.

* * *

**Chapter 1 (Elizabeth Hummel's P.O.V)**

The car ride was very quiet. I looked over a Quinn who was vibrating with excitement. I smiled happily as I looked up in the rear-view mirror and saw Kurt's dark form slumped against the window pretending to sleep. I just have no idea what has gotten into him these days. I sighed as I turned into Georgia and pulled up to a stop sign. I turned and saw the old church, well what was left of it.

"Quinn what a shame hey? That church was one of the oldest buildings in Georgia." I saw Quinn's eyes weren't the only eyes transfixed to the church. Kurt's were too. I looked at him in the mirror and said,

"Kurt please promise me you'll make an effort ok?" I saw Kurt give his signature eye roll.

"Does Dad know he was arrested?" Quinn asked. Kurt kicked her seat.

"Shut up Quinn! I didn't do it Ok? Just stay out of it!" Kurt snapped back.

"Just in time." I mumbled as I pulled into Burt's driveway. I looked up and saw him standing on the porch with his cap on. As soon as I parked the car Quinn jumped out and ran to him. He held out his arms for her and she jumped into them.

"Wow! Dad!" Quinn yelled as she was spun around by Burt.

"How's my little girl?" Burt asked laughing.

"I'm great Dad, and how are you?" Quinn asked laughing a little.

"I've just been missing you. I mean look how big you're getting! You're like 6'3" now!" I smiled at their interaction. It is good that they are visiting their Dad they haven't seen him in forever. Quinn laughed and then steps back to take a look at the surroundings.

"Woah you live on the beach?! That's awesome!" Quinn laughed and then turned to run down to the beach.

"Don't go in the water!" I yelled hoping she had heard me. I walked up the steps so I was right beside Burt now. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.

"Hi Burt! How are you? It has been ages since I last saw you." I noticed that Kurt was standing back and watching us as we talked.

"Hello Liz, I'm great. How are you and it has been ages." Burt said laughing. I was about to respond to him when I heard someone coming up the steps. Burt and I both turned and we saw Kurt walking slowly up the steps.

"Oh that's right… we have two children. Hi Kurt, it is really great to see you. I missed you kiddo." Burt stepped closer to hug Kurt but, Kurt just walked right passed him and down the steps. I looked back at Burt sympathetically. He looked shock and asked,

"Am I missing something?" I sighed and said "You have no idea." He nodded and held open the door for me. I was about to finally answer his question about Kurt but when I looked around he had disappeared.

"I'm just in the kitchen making Lemonade." He called back. That was just one of the things I loved about Burt. It was like he could always read my mind.

* * *

**End Note: **Hey guys so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Oh and if you guys want to know who is who, here it is:

Ronnie Miller- Kurt Hummel

Will Blaklee- Blaine Anderson

Steve Miller (Ronnie's Dad)- Burt Hummel

Jonah Miller- Younger Quinn Fabray

Scott (Will's Friend)- Nick Warbler (Don't know his last name.)

Marcus- Noah Puckerman

Galadriel (Blaze)- Santana Lopez

Ashley (Will's Ex)- Sebastian Smythe

Kim Miller (Ronnie's Mom)- Elizabeth Hummel

Cassie (Ashley's Friend)- Jeff Warbler (Don't know his last name either.)

Some of the last names of the glee character will be changed. For ex. Quinn's will become Hummel and Nick and Jeff will get made up ones.


	2. Blaine Anderson

**Author's Note: **Hello again. Here is chapter two. Also anyway I can I will try to tie in other people but they won't be important unless their names were on the list in chapter one. So enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **What i want to know is how many people actually read these? Anyways I don't own Glee or The Last Song.

* * *

**Chapter 2 (Kurt's P.O.V)**

I couldn`t stand staying there and talking with my dad or my mom like everything is okay because it isn`t and it might not ever be again thanks to them. So I decided to go for a walk on the beach. As I was walking I noticed a few people staring at me. Though it was probably my clothes they were staring at. Everyone else was here at the beach in flip-flops, shorts, bathing suits, skirt, well let me just say summer clothes where as I was wearing tight black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a black sweater. The further I walked the more people started to stare at me. _Whatever, _I thought, _let them stare at me. _I walked around on the beach for a bit but then I got bored so I started walking around the boardwalk and looking at the different things being sold but, that also got boring. I decided to go walk around the carnival and find a drink stand because I was thirsty. The first one I came across wasn`t very busy. It had two people at it so I stood in line. When it was finally my turn I walked up to the window. The girl that was working there had long brown hair that was braided over her shoulder. I looked at her name tag and it said Rachel. She seemed nice.

"Hello and what can I get you?" she asked in a cheery voice.

"Just a diet coke please and thank you." She smiled at my politeness. I feel bad for her having to work on a nice day like this. She returned back quickly with the drink and I handed her the change and said goodbye. _Now what can I do? _I asked myself. Well I guess when I was walking here I overheard people say there was a volleyball game going on, and maybe I could go watch. As I was walking around trying to find the volleyball game I looked down for a sec and that was when a sweaty body crash into me, taking me down and me being the klutz that I am, spill my drink all over my new designer shirt. Just great! I look over to see the guy who bumped into me already getting up. He turned around and smiled at me sticking out a hand to help me up. He was shirtless and sweaty. He was also very short with a mop of curly black hair sitting on top of his head. He took off his pink, _seriously pink? How manly is he, _sunglasses only to reveal lovely honey eyes and very cute triangular eyebrows, and me being me just stared into his eyes looking like an idiot.

**Blaine's P.O.V**

Now here am I feeling like a total jerk for just slamming into this guy I looked back at the team and Sebastian was just laughing his head off. I got up and turned around to find he was staring at me. I smiled at him and stuck out my hand to help him up. _Geez he is really good looking. He looks like a porcelain doll. Okay Blaine just act cool, _I told myself. When he was up I took off my glasses so I could get a better look at him. Man was he hot! He just kept staring at me and I wondered why. Then it hit me, _he is probably waiting for me to apologize._

"Ah I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I asked the stranger. Finally he seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in.

"I would rather drink my coke then wear it but, I'm fine." He said a little too sarcastically on the end part.

"I'm very sorry." I said smiling trying to make him see I'm not crazy.

"You know what, forget it." The brown haired boy said turning away about to go but then he stopped when he heard my voice.

"Hey look, I really am sorry." I say trying to convince him but, my smiling isn't probably helping.

"Didn't we just do this?" He said walking away. I ran to catch up with him.

"I'm Blaine by the way." I said pausing then said, "Hey let me buy you a new shirt."

"No thanks." The boy said and walked faster. I caught up with him again.

"Come on! I'm just trying to practise southern hospitality." I joked.

"Oh really? Is that what they call hitting on strangers now?" he shot back sarcastically again before he blushed realizing what he just said. I laughed.

"You know what? I have no intention of buying you a shirt." I said a little too smug.

"Is that so?" He said quickly recovering from his mess up.

"I'm just over hear so the other team can catch a breathe." I mentally slapped myself because now I just sound like a dick.

"Wow pushy and coincided!" He said laughing.

"Why don't you come watch?" I asked hoping that didn't sound to forward.

"I'll pass… thank you." He said and finally left. He walked a few feet and turned back and blushed because I was still staring at him. He ignored me and then kept walking until he was swallowed into the crowd of people. I turn and walked back to the game to see Nick waiting for me and the other team a little annoyed.

"Dude where did you go? If you weren't back in the next minute they were going to disqualify us." Nick said.

"Just saying sorry to the guy I knocked down." I replied.

"Yeah Sebastian wasn't too happy about that." Nick informed me.

"Why should he care we aren't dating… anymore. Anyway come on let's play." I said trying to change the subject. For the rest of the game I couldn't help but think about the stranger with the porcelain skin. _Damn, _I thought, _I don't even know his name._

* * *

**End Note:** Hello right at the moment chapter three is still in the writing stage and won't be up for a few days. So bye bye and remember to review!


	3. AN

**Author's Note**

****Hey guys. I apologize because this is't a chapter but i'm done writing the third chapter and it is just in the editing stage and should be up tonight. Anyway i'm having a problem trying to figure out who should play Marcus. I know in the first chapter i said it was going to be Puck but then i thought if i make puck marcus then puck would have to be bi considering marcus hits on ronnie. But then i thought what if i were to make dave karofsky be marcus. so know i don't know who to pick so if all you readers were to be so kind would you please go to my profile and click o the pole and vote who you want marcus to be. the poll will end sometime tomorrow night so go and vote!

-Sam


	4. We Hurt Them

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I told you I would have this chapter up tonight. I suppose you all have noticed that some of the things in this fic are actually from the movie and some stuff i add just as filler parts. So anyway I hope you enjoy this chater and remember to go vote who you want me to chose for Marcus. Poll ends tomorrow.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or The Last Song. I do own 11 One Direction posters ( Not that any of you need to know that or really care. LOL)

* * *

**Burt's P.O.V**

I was in the kitchen making the lemonade for Liz and I and I looked out the window and saw her chasing something outside. She was growing up so fast and I was sad I was going to miss it. Liz's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Glad you were able to fix the piano." She exclaimed. I looked down as I finished stirring the lemonade.

"Yeah Kurt did a pretty good job on it." I said walking out of the kitchen with two glasses of lemonade in my hand. "Well at least I now know what a piano with a baseball bat taken to it looks like." I joked. Liz smiled but I could see it was forced. She looked back at the piano and picked up the picture frame where I had put the newspaper clipping of when Kurt was seven and he played the piano at the Carnegie Hall.

"You rehearsed this piece with him so many times." Liz said with a sad voice referring to the song Kurt was playing in the picture.

"He's still not playing?" I asked as my voice grew even sadder.

"Not since the day you left. Brian even bought him an electric piano and he won't even go near in. Liz said. _Of course Brian did that, _I thought bitterly.

"An electric piano from Brian, how thoughtful of him." I said my voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Burt." Liz said with an annoyed tone.

"How is he otherwise?" I said changing the subject.

"Well let's see. Grades are in the toilet, it's a miracle he graduated from high school, and he doesn't have one friend without a pierced something." Liz exclaimed sounding disappointed. Well Kurt sounds completely different from then I last saw him. "Kurt did tell you that he got into NYADA right?" Liz asked. I shook my head.

"No he didn't, but he got in without playing?" I asked. Liz smiled and shrugged.

"Apparently they have been watching him since he was five. Not that it matters, he said he's not going." I thought for a moment, scratched my neck, and took a long sip of lemonade then said;

"Well he'll make right decision."

"I'm glad you're so sure." She said with sad eyes and looked distant for a moment then I saw tears start to build up in her eyes and I could tell where this conversation was going to go.

"Elizabeth, don't." I said shaking my head and sighing. I really didn't want to talk about this right now.

"We hurt them Burt, especially Kurt. We can try and pretend that what w-" I cut her off.

"I'm not going to do this right now okay. Things happen and nobody's perfect, and Kurt, well Kurt is going to be just fine. I said and Elizabeth just nodded with tears running down her face.

"Come here." I said and pulled her to me. She wrapped her arms around me and cried in my shirt. "Please don't cry Lizzy. Please." I said trying to comfort her and she eventually stopped crying.

**Kurt's P.O.V**

Well after that run in with Blaine I wanted to go and buy a different shirt. I walked up to a stand where there was a few people there and started to look for a shirt. They had mostly girl shirts here but there was a few for guys. As I was looking I felt someone walk up beside me and was staring at me. I prayed that Blaine didn't follow he and thankfully my pray had been answered when I heard the person speak.

"Ooh a unicorn, how mythical?" Said a voice referring to the t-shirt that was right beside my hand. I turned to the voice and saw a tanned skin girl, who was probably Latino, and really skinny. She had long black wavy hair and piercing brown eyes. They weren't like Blaine's eyes though. "I would stick with the stained one if I were you. These shirts suck."

"Pretty much." I sighed and turned back to the table.

"Okay come with me. There are some cooler laces to get shirts." The girl said and grabbed my arm dragging me with her.

"Wait, where are we going and what's your name?" I asked as I was being dragged along.

"We are going to find you a t-shirt and oh my name is Santana. What's yours?" She said continuing walking.

"Kurt."

* * *

**End Note: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it is short. Any way remember to review and go vote at the poll. Buh BYe


End file.
